Alice/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Romance Spouse Festivals Winter Solstice Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play and date ;When the date officially begins * It's good to get away from work now and again. * It's good to see you. Where do you want to go? * I'm so glad we decided to do this. * I've been a little stressed lately. Let's unwind and have fun! * Portia is so beautiful, I always love seeing more of it. ;If you're late or miss the date * You should stick to your commitments. * I waited for you and you didn't turn up. How rude. ;When the date officially ends (Happy) * I should be getting back to the shop. Thank you for a wonderful time. * This was so much fun. Thank you. * Let's do this again sometime. ;When the date officially ends (Unhappy) * Goodbye. I'll see you around. * I need to be getting back to the shop. * It's a shame you have to rush off. * Well, I appreciate the effort. ;Failed date ( leaves because their mood dropped too low) * Was this some sort of joke to you? * Thank you for wasting my time. * I'm too busy with the shop to waste time like this. ;Jealous (play date) * What? Oh. I see how it is. ;Jealous (romantic date) * Is this what I think it is...? I don't like two-timers! I'm leaving. ;Interrupted date * I need to take care of something straight away - I've gotta go, see you! * Sorry, but something has just come up. Let's hang out again soon? Casual talk * I'd love to visit Highwind one day, I hear they have the best cultivation school in the Free Cities. Compliment *(Your flowers are really beautiful.) ** Thanks. My brother Jack and I depend on the flowers for some money on the side. *(A lot of people like your writings.) ** I'm glad to hear that. Sometimes I think I try too hard to get into a magazine, hopefully one day soon! Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * I really like the Bamboo Papaya with Egg-on-Top, because I always think the name's hilarious for some reason. * The salads here are pretty decent. ;Ask about work * Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue